


Clearing the Air

by CJ_fics



Series: The Team within the Team [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, established olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team deals with the tension between Felicity and Laurel after "Fallout" (I suggest you read that before reading this).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing the Air

“You know, she feels bad about the situation, right?” Thea says in a deliberately nonchalant voice, as she puts her cup of coffee back on top of its saucer.

She and Oliver were just finishing up their lunch with some crullers and coffee at one of newly-opened restaurants in downtown Star City.

When Oliver and Felicity returned to Star City, they immediately moved into a home of their own. Now that the siblings were no longer living in the same apartment, Oliver made sure to spend some time with his sister outside of their evening missions – usually, by taking her to lunch on Tuesdays so that they can just hang out and talk about everything and anything.

Even though she never doubted how much Ollie’s love for her – how could she ever doubt it again after everything Oliver had done for her? – Thea still appreciates the effort her brother was making to keep their sibling connection intact outside of their nightly activities. Also, she really loves just spending time with her big brother.

“Who? And what situation?” Oliver asks with a light frown.

“Laurel. And the situation with Felicity,” Thea answers.

“Laurel shouldn’t have accused Felicity of being useless to the team,” Oliver responds strictly, his frown deepening as he leans back in his chair, folding his arms on top of his chest, “That was uncalled for.”

“It was,” Thea agrees, “And she knows that.”

“Why are we talking about this, Thea?” Oliver asks.

“Don’t tell me you’re not aware of the tension in the team, Ollie,” Thea chides.

“I’m aware of it, yes,” Oliver responds with a flat tone.

“And it doesn’t bother you?” Thea prods.

“The team is working efficiently. Yes, there’s tension, but it hasn’t affected what we do,” Oliver says, “As for Felicity, she knows – John and I have repeatedly assured her, and she’s confident enough in her capabilities – that she’s not only valuable to the team because of the intel she can provide and her tech skills.”

“What about Laurel though?” Thea asks in concern.

“I don’t see Laurel apologising to Felicity for her unfair accusations,” Oliver says in a tone that brooked no further argument.

“Ollie, when has she had the opportunity?” Thea, being Thea, ignores her brother’s tone and argues.

Before Oliver could respond, Thea continues, “Whenever we’re in the lair, you’re standing over Felicity, always at her back. And when you’re not, John takes your place. There has been no chance for Laurel to _even_ begin to strike up a conversation with Felicity.”

Oliver sighs with a huff, “Look, Laurel really hurt Felicity, you know. That’s something we won’t tolerate. John and I agree on that – that maybe the only thing John and I agree on at the moment.”

“I know,” Thea smiles in understanding, “It’s kind of sweet how you and John go into bodyguard mode when someone threatens Felicity. But Ollie, Laurel is also part of the team. And right now, you and John are blocking her out.”

Oliver shakes his head, his jaws clenched, “I can’t help it. Felicity – She’s just everything. When something hurts her, threatens to hurt her – _in any way_ – I lose my head. I won’t stand for it.”

“I know,” Thea nods. She’s aware of how much Oliver loves Felicity – in a way that Thea had never imagined her brother was even capable of – and how that kind of love includes a strong sense of protectiveness over his partner.

“Laurel – She hit Felicity in a spot that has always been sensitive,” Oliver begins, leaning his forearms on the table, “When Sara returned, Felicity – she – she felt that she was useless in the team because she couldn’t fight, and Felicity was going against someone whose tech skills seemed to top hers. It didn’t help that Sara and I got back together a few days before that. She tried to hide it from me – her feelings of inadequacy because of Sara. John knew it. He knew how Felicity felt at that time. He confronted me with it – after Felicity had gotten shot protecting Sara – and it felt like being doused with hot water. It hurt to know that my actions, my insensitivity, caused Felicity to feel that way about herself.”

“You have to understand that I will never allow Felicity to be hurt that way ever again. It doesn’t matter who does it, even if it’s Laurel, I won’t allow it again,” Oliver concludes, meeting Thea’s eye in challenge.

Thea nods her head in acceptance, choosing the leave the matter alone, before changing the topic.

————–

“Hey,” Felicity greets as she knocks on the door to Laurel’s Assistant District Attorney’s Office.

“Hey,” Laurel replies with surprise, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping. Felicity was last person she had expected to see today. It was like any other Tuesday and Laurel had just arrived back at her desk after a quick lunch break.

“Do you have a minute?” Felicity asks.

“Yes, please, come in,” Laurel says with obvious trepidation, half standing from her chair, motioning to the guest chairs in front of her desk, “Have a seat.”

“Thanks,” Felicity nods and walks confidently to the desk after closing the door.

A part of Laurel admires the other woman’s attire – a dark purple knee length coat over a short red dress and black knee-high heeled boots – thinking that Felicity Smoak looked the part of one of the youngest CEOs of a Fortune 500 company in recent history.

“Is there something wrong?” Laurel asks tentatively as Felicity sits down opposite her.

“I thought I’d clear the air between us, and with Oliver and John hovering at the lair, this might be the best way to do so,” Felicity states, her chin tilting up, “You have to admit, the tension has been been stifling. And I don’t think it’s good for the work that we do. In fact, it may be the last thing the team needs. It’s bad enough that Oliver and John are having a bromance tiff. Not to dismiss John’s very valid reasons for holding a grudge. Oliver crossed a line with him. Really. But I think, one grudge per team at a time. And since _that_ won’t get resolved without any groveling from Oliver – repeated groveling, which I don’t think he’s that inclined to do – that stubborn man – Anyway, I thought things between us could be resolved much easier. Don’t you think?”

“Felicity …” Laurel murmurs in awe – at the ability of the other woman to say so many words in one breath, but more so, for Felicity being able to confront things head on. Laurel feels ashamed that she never even tried to approach Felicity to apologise.

“Look, that night, you were unfair. You said things that hurt,” Felicity admits, “But I also understand that you were scared that night. We all were. Things could have gone really badly, if Oliver didn’t find the bomb in time. So, I do get why you blew up that way. I was the easiest target.”

“Felicity–”

“Let me finish, please,” Felicity says, “I was the easiest to blame because I’m expected to have all the answers. Because of – you know – the fact that I probably have at least fifty I.Q. points above anyone on the team. I’m not being arrogant about that. Nor am I saying that you guys are dumb. It’s just a fact. I’m a certified genius. Like with MENSA certification and tests to prove it. I know that’s why I’m valuable to the team and our work. I know that. So, a part of me understands why you would blame me for not knowing about the bomb.”

She takes a deep breath, raising a palm towards Laurel as a signal that she is not done, “No matter how much John or Oliver try to convince me that my value to the team is more than that – and I love them both for trying to say so but I also know they are talking about my value to _them_ as people who love me and not the team – I know my main contribution to the team is my brains. But at the same time, I expect to be treated with respect. To not be blamed for things for which I don’t have any control. I will not accept anything less from my teammates. And ultimately, that’s what hurt me that night. I felt unfairly disrespected by you.”

Laurel processes Felicity’s words, before speaking, “I’m sorry, Felicity. I really am.”

And she is. She had felt bad about the things she had said to the other woman after she calmed down from that evening. She knew she had been unjust – and that she had hurt Felicity – with her accusations.

“I know you are,” Felicity nods, “And I accept you apology.”

“You don’t have to,” Laurel says, “I was horrible to you that evening. Actually, I’ve been horrible ever since you and Oliver came back. I’m angry at Oliver for what he did with Malcolm. For what he did to Nyssa. I’m angry that the person responsible for Sara’s death is now the head of the League. And I’m worried about my place in the team now that you’re back. Because I can see how much John loves you so much, and his regard for you is so high. I’m worried about what that would mean for the partnership between John, Thea and myself. But I shouldn’t have taken that out on you.”

“You have to understand, Laurel, that John and I, we really love each other. Like we were borne out of the same womb kind of really love each other. For a while, after the Undertaking, the only people we had was each other. I will never apologise for the place that I have in John’s life and heart,” Felicity says, “But that doesn’t take away from whatever you have built with him and Thea in the five months Oliver and I were away. Don’t let it.”

“I’m the odd man – woman – out in the team,” Laurel admits, “I feel that way when I look at the team. Oliver and Thea. You and Thea. Oliver, you and John. Oliver and you.”

“John, Thea and you,” Felicity adds, “I don’t think you’re the odd woman out. You have built partnerships of your own, you’ve proven your capacity to be a hero. I think you’ve earned you place.”

Laurel shakes her head at herself, “You came for an apology that was long overdue from me, and look at me, forcing you deal with my issues and doubts.”

“You know what I think?” Felicity responds, “I think you need to lighten up on yourself. We all have doubts – after that night, I entertained my own doubts about my place in the team, I will admit – and we have to forgive ourselves for having them. Otherwise, it will eat you up.”

Laurel nods, deep in thought. She was beginning to understand just exactly why Oliver and John loved this woman – in different ways, sure, but with comparable intensity. Felicity Smoak was a quality human being.

“Felicity, I am really sorry,” Laurel says, “I hope I can make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to,” Felicity smiles softly, “Just watch your back out there, and help keep Oliver, John and Thea safe when you’re out in the field – and I’ll consider us even.”

As Felicity stands up to leave, Laurel gets up from her chair to lead Felicity to the door. “Thank you, Felicity, it was kind of you to come here,” Laurel says with a small smile.

Felicity smiles and squeezes Laurel’s shoulder before leaving.

———–

“So, I saw Laurel today,” Felicity announces as she opens the box of crullers that Oliver had brought home from his lunch with Thea’s. She’s sitting on one of the stools by the kitchen island, watching Oliver as he prepares their dinner before they head out to Thea’s for a night of patrolling the city.

“Yeah?” Oliver raises his head to look at her, watching for her reaction.

“Yeah, I thought I would pay her a visit today and clear the air,” Felicity says with a grin, knowing that he would be surprised.

“Why would you do that?” Oliver frowns, leaving the chopping board where he was cutting up vegetables to go around the island and closer to her, “She’s the one who was horrible to you. _She_ should have been the one who should have gone out of _her_ way to apologise and clear the air.”

“Maybe,” Felicity shrugs, “But when would she have had the chance? In the lair? With you and John hovering and being all "Grr!” with anyone who would try to approach me?“

"You noticed that, huh?” Oliver says sheepishly before bending down to kiss the top of her head.

“Like you and John could ever be that subtle,” she rolls her eyes at him.

“Still, she should have paid _you_ a visit in your office. Not the other way around,” Oliver insisted, “She’s the one who hurt you.”

“Well, she didn’t,” Felicity responds lightly, “And I was sick of the tension in the team. It’s enough that you and John are having the passive-aggressive battle of the century.”

Oliver sighs and nods, before dropping his hands on her hips to turn her around to face him, “You’re remarkable, you know?” He pecks her lips repeatedly.

Felicity smiles in a way that’s reserved for him,“Thank you for remarking on it.”

“I mean it, Felicity,” Oliver answers with his own smile for her, “You didn’t have to do that. And that you did anyway? It shows what kind of person you are – and I love you all the more for it.”

Felicity flushes, wrapping her arms around him, “And I love you.”

They kiss for a few minutes – Or seconds, or hours, who knows? They always lose track of time when they’re kissing – before Felicity murmurs against his lips, “Now where’s my dinner? I don’t want to be late to the lair tonight.”

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/126657716538/clearing-the-air


End file.
